Scomiche
by PavartiJanus
Summary: Mitch and Scott are feeling confident as they film the weekly Superfruit episode, and they create something magical out of a popular internet challenge. Scomiche, Superfruit, Mitch Grassi, Scott Hoying, Pentatonix
1. Chapter 1

"Hi guys!" Mitch smiled and waved, his camera persona manifesting. He tended to be way sunnier, more sassy, and obnoxious on camera, even though he fought to curb the habit. He had to be real today.

"Hi and welcome to Superfruit: the best show on the internet!" Scott made an animated arm-flap that kind of resembled a wave, "My name is… Llllarynx."

"My name is… What?" Mitch frowned, then laughed as his partner in crime, who only shrugged in apathy.

"I don't even know."

"My name is Esophagus, and we're next to each other." Okay. That had to be one of the weirder ones they'd chosen, but he rolled with it, "Still remember that from, what? Third grade?"

"You guys, we have exciting news," Scott slapped his thighs.

"What? I want you to tell me."

"PTX vol. IV is out, and I want you to buy it, the link is in the description below, you better buy it or else."

Mitch noticed that Scott tended to talk in run-on sentences and his face went slightly pink when he was nervous. He was right to be nervous, and Mitch shared his chest-flutter and his shallow breaths. He was having trouble acting normal too and found himself picking at his Vetements. The new album wasn't the only new thing that they were going to address.

"So," Scott gave Mitch that goofy, endearing grin, "We have something special for you today. Want to tell them, Mitchy?"

"I mean, I don't know what you want me to say," He blushed, though it wasn't quite as evident on his tan skin as it was on Scott's pasty freckled cheeks, and he tried to hide it by playing with his septum piercing. He was grateful for the foundation he'd smudged on that hid a little of the pink.

"We're gonna play a game. One we've been wanting to do for forever, but never really have. It's called the," He gave Mitch a look, urging him to join him in saying the words.

"The Chapstick Challenge," Their unison came in a singsong way that was almost like a harmony.

Mitch turned to Scott, whispering urgently, "Are you sure you want to show this? Let's do the Shopkins idea," he gestured to the plastic bag full of kid's toys. Plan A was that they'd goof off with the weird doohickeys, but somehow plan B had surfaced.

"Why? Are you okay to do the chapstick one?" He joined Mitch away from the camera, knowing that he'd edit this bit out of the feed, but it still made him feel strange.

"Yeah. Just, are you sure you want to tell them?"

"What're you afraid of?"

"The fans are fucking scary. Haven't you noticed? They'll freak. OUT. Probably, I don't know, murder us or something."

"Don't be such a downer. Do you want to keep hiding it instead?"

Mitch shrugged, acknowledging his point with a raised eyebrow. His hoodie was starting to get uncomfortably warm, but he didn't bother taking off. Instead he turned back to the camera, that fake smile growing on his face again, "You guys. The Chapstick fucking Challenge," He didn't make any effort to filter his profanity, but he knew already that this episode was going to be chock-full of their little censoring strawberries, "We've been waiting to do this one for maybe forever, so we thought we'd surprise you with some gay boy action."

"So real quick before you go crazy in the comments, we have something to announce:" He gave Mitch a loving glance that he knew he made way too often, but he didn't even care anymore. It was real. They were broadcasting it, "Scomiche is,"

"Real." They both said in unison, then paused. Mitch imagined Scott would edit some fireworks in there or something.

"So in honor of this momentous occasion, we thought we'd play this little video that a fan made. Don't ask me who. I don't remember." This made Mitch giggle, even though it wasn't even that funny. Scott had a way of doing that. Then they left a blank for the clip someone had put together of all the times they'd said or implied that "Scomiche is real" in old Superfruit episodes.

This was crazy. This was _crazy_. Were they really going to do it? Maybe he wasn't ready to go public with this and expose that much of himself to their fans. Mitch wanted to back out, to make an excuse and turn off the camera, delete the feed, and start over. But then why was he still grinning like a dork? Or watching those incredible lips as they joked at the camera? Or those eyes, crinkled at the corners as he turned to him and cracked a lousy pun. The way his hand covered his mouth when he laughed. Scott was an actual cupcake, and the way he giggled always made Mitch smile. He just wanted to grab that prickly jaw, comb his fingers through his tamed wave of a quiff, and…

"... So we bought all these weird, nasty chapstick flavors, Mitchy's gonna go first, and he's gonna, um," He tripped over his words, tangling them up in an unintelligible stutter, resulting in another adorable laugh.

"I'm gonna kiss him, you guys." Mitch finished, "And try to guess the flavor."

xxx

 _Here's a fun little drabble, inspired by those boys and their nasty taunting. I'll be continuing the story, so don't go anywhere! Leave a review to tell me what you think, and enjoy!_

 _I don't own Pentatonix. I just love them to death!_


	2. Chapter 2

"Close your eyes, Mitchy." Scott started sorting through the jumble of plastic chapstick tubes.

"Yeah?" Mitch, being the sexual being that he was, closed his eyes and tipped his head back with a mock moan. He could almost see Scott bite his lip. Blinded, he was left with only the sounds of Scott's giggle beside him and the rustle of motion as he leaned forward to show the camera his choice. Then there was the sensation of his warm presence, looming closer to him, and a gentle hand touched his neck.

"You ready?" He was already so close.

Mitch couldn't stop himself from smiling. He didn't lean in, he didn't open his eyes, and he didn't lift his hand to Scott's jaw like he wanted to so badly. He left it to Scott to close the distance between them. Somehow, the goofy nature of their interactions changed to one of quiet want, and the few seconds before Scott made the move left him hungry for his fake-flavored kiss.

And there he was, gentle and sweet and a little bit waxy, and _so warm on his lips._ An aroma that was hard to place rose to his nostrils as he inhaled Scott's scent. Finally, he allowed his hand to rise to the back of Scott's head so he could pull him closer and get a better taste of his weird-ass chapstick. It played with Scott's natural smell, enhancing it, merging with the muskiness of his skin, the slight pine aroma of his Old-Spice, and the overtones of earthiness and…

"Root beer." He broke the kiss and opened his eyes.

"Yeah!" Scott laughed, pulling back with a grin, "Damn, you're good at this!"

"Queen, I know. I'm good with my lips." That was sort of his trademark: making blatant sexual comments in jest, "Something you're aware of." He smiled and licked at some of the chapstick on his lower lip, lifting the corner of his mouth in a smirk.

Scott covered his eyes with one hand, "Kay. Your turn."

Mitch sifted through his own chapsticks that he'd chosen at the drugstore, avoiding the ones that he knew would be nasty. Lifting one innocent brown tube to the camera and holding his palm behind it so the lens could focus, he prepared himself for the oncoming flavor of cherry coke. "I feel like this one's gonna be good. Quirky and fun, some would say?"

"Bring it on, Baby."

Mitch smoothed some onto his lips, then pulled his knees up on the couch so he could reach Scott better. Taking his face in his hands, Mitch made Scott lower the hand that covered his eyes, and the two made playful eye contact. Their lips touched, not quite as gently as before, and soon Scott was pushing into the kiss.

"Wait, I didn't get it,"Scott whined as Mitch ended it, then reconnected their lips as he pulled Mitch back. Their tongues touched this time, and Mitch imagined he could taste the chapstick better at this point, but still they kissed, battling for dominance. Already, there was a lot they'd have to cut in order to have something useable for the video, but that was okay. They had all afternoon to kill.

"Mint?" Scott mumbled into Mitch's mouth.

"What? Where'd you get _mint_ from?"

He shrugged and kissed him again. And _again_. Mitch guessed Scott just enjoyed the intimacy, and Mitch didn't exactly want him to stop. But he did want to change this gross chapstick. The flavor had started to turn kind of sickly-sweet, an unpleasant combination of the fake cherry coke and the root beer Scott had worn. Maybe they should've cleaned their lips before trying a new one.

"Ooh, it kinda tastes like, um…" Scott frowned at the ceiling.

Mitch leaned back on his heels, "Get it."

"Shut up. Um, like, that stuff they put in snow cones? Cherry syrup?"

"Close! I'm impressed."

"Bitch, I could go ham on a snow cone right now."

"Girl, I know." He laughed, "Keep going."

"Is it cherry something?"

Mitch nodded, repositioning his body so he sat facing the camera again.

"Cherry cough syrup."

Mitch shook his head, "Ew. Why the hell would anyone want cough syrup flavored chapstick?"

"Is it some kind of candy?"

He shook his head again, a smile growing on his face and his eyes softening as he watched his teddy bear struggle to guess. He resolved that he wouldn't give any more hints.

"I'm gonna say cherry ice cream. Final answer."

Mitch laughed, a high pitched cackle of glee, and used his sleeve to wipe the rest of the chapstick off, "Wrong. But you got close, so I give you half a point. Cherry coke."

"Damn." Scott was already scrambling for another tube of chapstick, so Mitch quickly closed his eyes. Scott was in an obvious hurry to have another excuse to kiss him.

This time Scott's fingers wrapped around the back of Mitch's neck, the heel of his hand pressed against the curve of his jaw, and his other arm wrapped around Mitch's ribcage. Mitch found himself sliding a leg into Scott's lap so they fit together better.

Scott's lips met his and Mitch was overwhelmed with the sweet scent of strong artificial flavor. He almost gagged and backed out of the kiss, but soon the scent mellowed out as he acclimated to the nostalgic smell of halloween candy. Like the smell of sticking your head right into your full bucket of trick-or-treat goodies and inhaling.

"Candy."

"Mmh." Scott pushed back into the kiss, not wanting it to be over already, and Mitch melted into his dominance. He didn't complain when Scott's lips left his mouth and traveled across his cheek to his neck, directly under his ear. His lips were on the slick side, the chapstick lending them an almost gooey quality where they met his skin, but Mitch didn't even open his eyes. Instead he released a slow breath and sank into the warmth of his embrace. The way Scott's beard hairs scratched at his skin, his soft lips moving up to tug at the velvety skin of his ear, his warm breaths on his neck, made Mitch react much like his favorite ASMRs made him react; he was getting sleepy, overwhelmed with tingling bliss.

"Laffy Taffys" He pulled away from him.

"Oh my god, you have blue all over you." Scott laughed.

Mitch frowned up at him and noticed the bright blue dye that pigmented Scott's lips, "Eww, don't tell me you got chapstick in my ear!" He rubbed at the places where he'd felt Scott touch, lifting his phone to use it like a mirror.

"Yeah, I wasn't counting on this stuff being blue. How hard do you think it'd be to wash off?"

"I'm gonna kick your fucking ass!"

"Yeah baby?" Scott whined seductively, imitating a woman's croon, "There are things I want to do to _your_ ass"

Good thing they knew how to edit. Most of this stuff would have to be cut and burned, but something about being watched by the camera's glass eye filled Scott with a kind of thrill. An urge to show off for the camera.

"But is it Laffy Taffy though?" Mitch was still wiping at the blotches on his cheek and neck and still checking himself in his makeshift phone-mirror.

"Nope. Blue raspberry Airheads."

"Come on! I was never gonna get that! I should get half a point."

"You want half a point?" He nuzzled into his neck again, humming into his skin in a way that made Mitch drop his phone back on the coffee table, "You want half a point?"

Mitch turned to kiss him again and the two went down on the Superfruit couch, taking a couple knicknacks off the shelves with them as Mitch's foot hit the wall.

 _Yep. They were gonna have to edit out_ a lot.


End file.
